


有所思

by Camelotfullmoon



Category: Mulan (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelotfullmoon/pseuds/Camelotfullmoon
Summary: 电影结束之后几年（也许是十几年）的一个很短很短的小片段
Relationships: Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Xian Lang (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	有所思

麾下今年入伍的姑娘尤其多，初来乍到也无甚等级规矩，不一会儿便围在英气勃勃的将军身边叽叽喳喳。

将军将军，你真好看！

……莫要胡说。

将军将军，这里会不会有人偷看我们洗澡？

谁偷看你，你就揍他。不过我很怀疑那帮男的会不会偷看女的。

将军将军，我的肩如此窄，以后也可搭弓射箭吗？

那是自然，其实我的肩也不甚宽，潜心练习即可。  
当如何练呢？

喏，看到那边的水桶了么？去，挑两桶水上山。

那个……将军我可不可以明天再练。

一个看上去有些怯生生的女孩子突然开了口：传说，将军当年救驾有凤凰助力，致命一击之时，仿佛凤凰展翅，其翼若垂天之云，是真的吗？

听得此言，她们的将军却是愣了一下，而后微微地笑了。

凤凰……当时确实在，不过真正帮助我的，是一只苍鹰。  
苍鹰？又是一阵窃窃私语：便是那长相凶恶，专欺弱小，饿极时连死尸也会啄食的苍鹰吗？

是啊……将军道，但也是英勇无畏，能独自飞越茫茫雪山的苍鹰。

遥望远方，层云如叠嶂，将天空压得阴沉，而日光却还是透过这密密实实的屏障泄了下来，俯身亲吻着远山。

天地之间，仿佛有小小的身影掠过。

她一直在。


End file.
